Competitive by nature
by SVUforever
Summary: A Harm and Mac story!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own JAG.

A short JAG oneshot. Trying to decide if I want to make it into a story. What do you think?

* * *

><p>Harmon Rabb, Jr. watched Sarah MacKenzie's face from the next cart over. Her eye's were narrowed, her body slightly tensed, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. She was completely focused. And Harm found her adorable. Suddenly she sped ahead of him.<p>

"Goooo, Uncle Harm," a small voice urged.

Harm quickly pressed the accelerator, sending his go-cart flying into action. A squeal of delight came from his pint sized passenger. Harm steered expertly, barely braking for bends in the track. By the time Harm had done his allotted laps and pulled over, Mac was already out of her go-cart, with her helmet off. She walked over to his go-cart and propped her arms on the top bar, leaning down to casually look at the passengers.

"Next time I'm gonna ride with Aunt Sarah," little A.J. pouted, "She really knows how to drive."

Mac laughed, "That's right A.J.! Stick with me."

Harm scowled slightly, making Mac laugh more. Hiding her face from Harm, Mac helped A.J. out of the go-cart. She slid off his helmet.

"Did you have fun, A.J.?" She asked.

"Yeah… I woulda had more fun if I'd been driving with you." A.J. looked up at Mac, dropping his voice to a whisper, he added, "Uncle Harm doesn't drive that fast."

The boy's eyes darted over to Harm. Harm and Mac shared a smile over A.J.'s head.

"Well, A.J., why don't we go have our picnic with your Mom, Dad and James, and then I'll take you for a spin around the course. How's that sound?" Mac asked A.J.

A.J.'s face lit up, "Yay!" He ran up the hill to the picnic area.

After watching A.J. until he arrived at his parents blanket, Harm turned around and caught Mac around the waist.

"So, Mac, I demand a rematch."

"Ooh no! I beat you fair and square, Flyboy."

"That wasn't fair! I had to be careful because I had A.J. with me. And you distracted me!"

Mac laughed, "Distracted you? How? I think you are just making excuses!"

"You just looked so cute, in that helmet, all focused, biting your lip." Harm's voice trailed off as his eyes fell to Mac's lips. Mac laughed again, blushing slightly under his intent gaze. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.

"Race you to the picnic!" Mac called over her shoulder as she took off up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own them!

Thank you for the amazing reviews!

* * *

><p>Competitive By Nature<p>

Mac reached the picnic blanket first. She flopped down next to Harriet, her face flushed from running. James grinned toothily at Mac and reached his chubby arms out to her. Harm arrived at the blanket just as Mac scooped the laughing baby into her arms. He watched her for a second, taking in the way her hair curtained her face as she leaned down to kiss the baby's bald head, and the way she cuddled James in her arms as he leaned his head against her shoulder. He would have kept watching if A.J. had not broken into his thoughts.

"Uncle Harm, do you want a samwitch?" Harm smiled at the young boy and sat down next to him.

"Sure, what kind do you have?"

"PB and J!"

"I'll take one of those then." The boy beamed up at Harm as he handed him the sandwich. Harm ruffled A.J.'s hair causing it to stick straight up. As Harm started eating the sandwich, A.J. turned his attention to Mac.

"I told Mommy you said I could ride with you after I eat," the words tumbled together as A.J. talked excitedly to Mac. His eyes shone with excitement and his hands clapped together lightly.

"A.J., let Aunt Sarah eat. We aren't going to rush her, remember?" Bud gently reminded his son.

"Ooooookay. I 'member." A.J. mumbled, then turned his attention from the adults to the backpack of toys sitting next to him.

"So, Mac, we actually wanted to ask you something," Harriet said tentatively. Mac looked up, curious about what they wanted to ask her.

"Sure, anything."

"Well, um, we know it is a lot to ask you, but the boys love you so much, and you are so good with them. Well, our anniversary is coming up and we wanted to go away for a weekend. And we were wondering if you would watch the boys for us while we were gone."

"We know it's a lot. And don't feel any pressure to say yes. We would totally understand," Bud interjected quickly.

"Of course I'll watch them!" Mac smiled at the nervous parents, "I would love it. It will be great to spend some time with them."

Bud and Harriet let out the breath they had both been holding. They thanked Mac profusely. Harm cleared his throat.

"Hey, I could have watched the boys," he joked. Harriet misread his tone and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oh, Harm, we didn't think you couldn't watch the boys. They love you too. We just thought that since it is the first time they will be away from me it might help to have Mac because she's a woman." Harriet blushed, "Mac, I don't mean we just chose you because you are a woman."

Harriet dropped her face into her hands. Harm quickly assured Harriet that he was just joking, and Mac reassured her that she wasn't offended. Harriet visibly relaxed. They were all quiet for a second. Harm took another bite of his sandwich, his gaze lingering on Mac as she adjusted the now sleeping James on her shoulder. Watching them, Harriet got an idea.

"Harm, you could help Mac watch the boys. They can be quite the handful." Harriet grinned slyly as the plan formed in her head. She had wanted Mac and Harm to get together for a while, and what better way to do encourage it then by pushing them into playing house together? Harm looked at Mac. She looked surprised by Harriet's suggestion. He hesitated, not wanting to impose on Mac. But before he could stop himself he heard himself answer.

"Ok," Harm blurted out, surprising himself and Mac. Mac looked ready to argue.

"Aunt Sarah, can we go drive now?" A.J. interrupted.

"Uh, sure we can." Mac answered, tearing her gaze from Harm's. She didn't know what to feel about spending a weekend with him. Mac carefully handing the sleeping baby to Harriet and stood up. A.J. was already on his feet, bouncing slightly with excitement. Harm stood up too.

"Rematch?" He grinned at Mac.

"You're on!" Harm helped A.J. with his helmet before buckling him into Mac's go-cart.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with me, Buddy?"

"I'm sure, Uncle Harm." Mac laughed as she swung herself into the driver's seat. She double checked A.J.'s buckle, then did up her own. By this time, Harm was all ready to go. They both sped forward, neck and neck. Little A.J. giggled with excitement, his grip tight on the seat. Both drivers were skilled and they remained next to each other for the first lap. During the second lap, Mac was able to gain a slight lead. Harm scowled as he saw Mac pulling ahead. He stepped on the accelerator, and his car jumped forward. The added kick threw Harm off and he overshot a turn. His go-cart bumped into the tires lining the track. Mac and A.J. crossed the finish line.

"Yay! We won, Aunt Sarah!" A.J. bounced in his seat, a huge grin spread across his face. Mac smiled back at the enthusiastic boy and gave him a high-five. She removed her helmet and looked back to see where Harm was. He was sheepishly getting out of his go-cart. He removed his helmet, shook his head and walked towards Mac.

"Looks like I got you beat, Flyboy. I should have bet you diaper duty for our babysitting weekend." Mac laughed.

"Good thing you didn't, Marine. I would have kicked it up a notch if you had."

"Haha, let it go! I totally won." Mac's expression suddenly turned serious, "And you better help me with diaper duty. That's the only reason I didn't object to you jumping in on my weekend!"

"I thought it was because A.J. interrupted," Harm teased. Mac made a face at him and lightly hit his shoulder. Harm grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He gently held both her wrists and held them behind her back, causing her to lean into him. Mac tipped her head back to look up at Harm. He smiled down at her.

"Aunt Saaaaaaaarah!" A voice called, "You left me stuck, I can't get out!"

Harm and Mac shared a wry smile, as Harm let go of her wrists and they slowly stepped away from each other. Together they walked back to the go-cart. As Harm went to help A.J. out of the go-cart, he reminded Mac about the case they had waiting for them on Monday.

"Is your defense ready to go, Mac?"

"Yes, we have it in the bag." Mac winked at Harm. The usual tension that came from being on opposing sides of a trial, rose between them. As always, it was playful and charged. Mac suddenly couldn't wait for the week to come.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for more!<p>

Reviews are always appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them :)

* * *

><p>Competitive by Nature<p>

Mac arrived at JAG headquarters early Monday morning. She went straight to her office and began looking over her case files. She liked getting to the office early. It gave her time to pull things together, before the bustle of the office could serve as a distraction. She was engrossed in writing up her opening statements when there was a knock on her door. Mac looked up to see Harm leaning against her doorjamb, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, Mac. I knew you'd be here."

"Well, look who finally got to the office," Mac smiled up at Harm, "Running late, Rabb?"

Harm laughed, "Hey! Thats not fair. I ran 10 miles and I'm still here early!"

"The run should help you with your prosecution! If you're here to get inside access to the defense, you better think again. Do your own prep!"

"Aw, come on Marine. You know I'm never unprepared!"

"Hmm, I can think of a couple of times you've been a fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants type of guy."

"This time I am ready for you!"

"Bring it on, Flyboy. But when you lose, you better buy me dinner."

"Deal. But you'll be the one buying me dinner." Harm placed the coffee on Mac's desk, "I thought you could use this. I know you hate the office coffee. And I'm guessing you didn't bother to make any before you left this morning."

"Now you're trying to butter me up? I'm not going to go easy on you!" Mac grinned at Harm and wrapped her hands around the warm take-out coffee cup, "Thanks."

Harm winked at Mac and left her office.

A couple of hours later, Bud poked his head into Mac's office.

"Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you and Commander Rabb, ASAP."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

The Admiral and Harm were waiting when Mac arrived minutes later.

"Sir." Mac stood at attention. She could see Harm watching her from behind the Admiral's back.

"At ease. Take a seat, Colonel."

Mac relaxed and took a seat next to Harm.

"I wanted to check in on the Petty Officer Hall trial. You are in court tomorrow. Are you two ready?"

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

"Good. This is an important case, that has caught the attention of the public. We need it to go smoothly."

"We have a strong case, Sir. The defense doesn't stand a chance," Harm added shooting Mac a sly look.

"I disagree. Sir, our case is solid. Petty Officer Hall did not do it," Mac's eyes burned into Harm's with a poisonous look. Her face was slightly flushed and her body tensed. Harm raised an eyebrow at her, then winked. The exchange did not go unnoticed by the Admiral. He sighed inwardly.

"I want you two to remain professional in this trial. I know that can be hard when you are friends outside the office. But in here you are JAG lawyers. And I expect you to act like it. This is not a scrimmage or a high school rivalry. The reputation of JAG is on the line. You put everything else aside when you walk in here, pretend you don't even know each other. Understand me?"

Both nodded, feeling like school kids being yelled at by the principal. The Admiral observed his two best lawyers, both had their heads down. He knew there was something going on with them. And he hoped it didn't affect their work, he didn't want to have to intervene with their happiness.

"Dismissed."

Harm followed Mac to her office. His eyes straying to watch Mac's ass as she walked. He knew he shouldn't let himself get distracted in the office. But lately, he hadn't been able to stop himself from noticing the little things about her. Like how her hips swayed slowly as she walked, or how she bit her lip slightly when she was thinking, or how her eyes shone when he made her mad. Closing the door behind himself, Harm smiled at Mac. Her lips twitched as she tried to maintain an angry look even as a laugh bubbled up in her throat.

"The Admiral probably wouldn't approve of our dinner bet," Harm stated.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Mac winked at Harm, "I want that dinner. I already decided where you are taking me."

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"I only make bets I know I can win."

"Neither do I, Marine." The stare Harm gave Mac made her squirm in her seat, not from nervous but from excitement. She decided to change the subject.

"I was thinking I'd go running tomorrow morning, before court. I need some one to help me pace myself. I tend to run too fast when I'm worked up about a trial."

"You can try keeping up with me. 10 miles too much?"

"Sounds good to me. Meet outside the park by my apartment at 0500 hours? It will give us enough time to run and then shower before the trial."

"When you put it that way we could skip the run and go straight to the shower."

Mac rolled her eyes and tried to act casual as the blood rushed to her face."Park. 0500 hours. See you then," she said brusquely.

The next morning, Harm could see Mac stretching as he approached the park. He groaned inwardly and stopped to watch for a second. Mac's running pants hugged her curves, giving Harm a nice view of her ass and long shapely legs. Her oversized Marine t-shirt emphasized how small she was, the cut off collar accentuating her shoulders and long neck. Mac stood up as Harm approached. Her face was flushed from the cold air. She bounced on the balls of her feet, warming up.

"Hey there."

"Hey, ready to eat my dust?" Harm smiled at Mac. She felt a shiver run through her, and it wasn't from the cold air.

They started running, settling into a comfortable pace. They talked as they ran. There conversation was light, filled with teasing. Harm was surprised to realize that they had almost completed the loop. He had been so caught up in talking to Mac that the run had flown by.

"I'll race you up to your apartment! Last one there makes the coffee!" Harm called to Mac as he sprinted ahead. Harm had almost reached the door when Mac tackled his shoulders. He managed to stay upright and dragged her the rest of the way to the door. Grabbing her arms, Harm spun them around so Mac was sandwiched between him and the door. Harm was breathing hard and his heart was pounding. He couldn't tell how much of it was from the run and how much from being so close to Mac.

Harm leaned down and placed a kiss lightly on Mac's lips. She sighed and leaned into him. Harm wrapped his arms around Mac, pulling her close. His fingers found the zipped pocket on the back of her running pants. He unzipped it and pulled out the key. Harm fumbled slightly as he unlocked the door and let them in. Mac pulled Harm with her to the couch. They sunk down.

"I think I won. Even though you tried to cheat," Harm whispered against Mac's lips.

"Shut up."

Mac threaded her fingers through Harm's short hair and pulled him to her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly turned heated. Harm ran his tongue over Mac's lips. Her lips parted in a sigh. Harm took this as a sign and slid his tongue into her mouth. They explored each other's mouths, enjoying the taste of feel. Both had thought about this moment for a long time. Neither wanted to rush it. They shifted to get more comfortable on the couch. Harm propped himself up on his elbows to keep from crushing Mac. Their torsos pressed together. Mac could feel Harm's excitement through his running pants. She teased him by wiggling her hips lightly over his. Harm groaned into her mouth.

Mac's phone rang, causing them to break apart and look at each other guiltily. Neither of them moved.

"Ma'am? This is Petty Officer Hall. I apologized for calling you so early, and at home. I need to talk to you, Ma'am. Before the trial. It's urgent."

Harm could feel Mac tensing beneath him. He sighed and sat up.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews and ideas! Please reviewing. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own JAG.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Sarah MacKenzie sat across her desk from a red-faced Petty Officer Hall. Her fingers drummed silently against her desk as she listened to him completely change his story. She was screwed. She had been so confident about this case and the Petty Officer's innocence. Now she wasn't so sure. She needed to get to the bottom of this- fast! After all, it wasn't just the Petty Officer's future at stake, there was her record, and of course the dinner bet!<p>

"You see Ma'am, I might have accidentally leaked the information. I just don't know." The Petty Officer looked pleadingly at Mac, almost begging her to tell him that she was sure he didn't do it and that everything would work out. Mac sighed, she hated this part of her job. She didn't sugar coat things, and right now words of encouragement were not high on her priority list.

"How would you have accidentally leaked the information?" Mac asked, going into interrogation mode.

"Well… there was this girl. We met a couple of months ago. She seemed nice and we hit it off, things might have moved a little too quickly but I felt a connection with her. She started staying over at my apartment a couple of nights a week. I guess I wasn't really thinking about the sensitive documents I had around. She was alone in my apartment on several occasions. About a month ago, right before everything was leaked, she ended things. She told me that she wasn't really feeling it and just left. Looking back, I guess I didn't really know her. I never went to her apartment, she said she was between jobs, but I'm not sure what she did while I was at work, and after we broke up she even changed her phone number!"

Mac stared at the Petty Officer in disbelief, she couldn't believe how easy it was for women to manipulate some men. He had compromised national security for a fling! How could he be so blind to this fact? Had he been so oblivious to it that he hadn't mentioned it until now? Or had he known and just not had the courage to admit it? Were all men this gullible? Her mind wandered to Harm- he wouldn't be so easily manipulated, would he? Mac had to admit that she had innocently manipulated Harm a couple of time, but it was just to get dinner or play a joke on him. Could anyone else manipulated him? Immediate jealously swelled up at the thought of another woman manipulating Harm. She exhaled and tried to refocus on the Petty Officer, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"She hadn't even crossed my mind when this whole thing broke, but today I was reading the paper, the same paper that leaked the information in the first place, and I saw her picture. She works for the paper, she has her own column."

"Shit. This definitely gives this whole thing a new spin. Considering we are suppose to be in court in 45 minutes, I think we are going to have to ask for more time. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this. We will find out what she knows, what she did, and go from there. Unless something changes from how you have told the story, I think we can keep the not guilty plea and prove that this woman did it without your consent or knowledge. Unfortunately, you will probably be held responsible for neglecting to properly secure the documents and information. But we will cross that bridge and what it means when we get there."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Petty Officer kept his eyes down.

Less than half an hour later, Harm and Mac stood in front of the Judge. Harm noticed that Mac was biting lightly on her bottom lip and seemed more nervous than usual. He knew something had changed in the case since the phone call this morning. He was curious what it was, but he was momentarily distracted by Mac's lip. Watching her gently worry her bottom lip, Harm felt his abdominal muscles clench with desire. The Judge spoke and Harm snapped to attention, embarrassed to have been caught off guard.

"Your Honour. We received some new information this morning that is vital to getting to the root of this problem. I would like to request more time to fully establish the significance of this information." Mac spoke confidently. She shot Harm a look, daring him to object.

The Judge said, "While delaying the trial may cause more of a media stir, I do believe that finding out the truth is important and we need to show the public that we take this matter very seriously," he looked at Harm, "Any objections to a delay, Commander?"

"No Sir."

"Alright then, you have two days. We want to wrap this up as quickly as possible and get it off the public's radar. I will see you at 0900 Thursday Morning. Dismissed."

Harm and Mac walked to Mac's office in silence. Closing the door behind them, Harm was grateful that the blinds were already closed. Mac perched on the corner of her desk and looked at him expectantly.

"What is this new information?" Harm asked, curiosity beating out his habit of waiting for her to speak first. As he asked his eyes traveled slowly down Mac's body, pausing to appreciate her crossed legs.

"Up here, Commander," Mac snapped, "All the information you need will be sent to your office by 1400 this afternoon."

Harm smirked, his eyes crinkling with amusement. He loved it when Mac got cranky, she pouted her lips in the most adorable way, and took deep breaths that accentuated the swell of her breasts under her uniform. He took a step forward and leaned his hip against her desk so his body was angled towards her.

Leaning forward slightly, Harm whispered in her ear, "Don't think I'm going to forget about this morning. We are going to finish what we started."

Mac's stomach jumped, her pulse quickened and she felt tingly all over. Mac made eye contact with Harm, in slow motion she placed a palm flat on his chest. Curling her fingers around his lapel, she pulled him towards her. Her lips parted slightly and she placed a light kiss on the corner of Harm's mouth. Harm growled, a low guttural noise that fully conveyed his need for Mac. Placing his hands on her cheeks he pulled her roughly towards him, kissing her on her lips. He flicked his tongue over her lips and felt Mac smile against his mouth. Harm bit her lip, earning a whimper from her. Harm's hand skimmed down Mac's back, stopping to rest lightly on her ass.

"Harm," Mac whispered, trying to sound stern, "We have to stop, I have work to do. I know you are trying to distract me so I'll have to buy dinner."

"Mmm, right now dinner is the last thing on my mind. Keep kissing me and you can have all the dinners you want," Harm murmured against Mac's mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth in a persuasive dance that gave Mac chills.

A knock on the door caused the two lawyers to jump apart. Harm sat down quickly, adjusting his pants, as Mac smoothed out her skirt.

"Come in," Mac called. Harm glanced at her and his eyes widened. She looked like she had just been well kissed; her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed and her lips reddened and slightly swollen.

Bud entered the room and quickly stopped. He immediately knew something was going on. He grinned inwardly, he knew Harriet would be thrilled when he told her.

"Ma'am, Sir. The Admiral would like to see you both."

"Thanks, Bud." Harm said, his voice coming out rough.

After explaining the delay in the case to the Admiral, he dismissed Harm, and asked Mac to stay.

"Sir, I know there is a lot of pressure in this case, and I guarantee that every angle will be covered," Mac assured the Admiral after explaining the new information to him.

Harm winked at Mac as she passed his office, Mac gave him a quick smile and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated (if they are nice or constructive- just being mean doesn't help me make it better!)<p>

I have some ideas for future chapters- trial/dinner, that babysitting weekend... is there anything you guys want to see?

Thanks!


End file.
